


Running Back to You

by WritingStag



Series: In Boston and In Your Arms [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mentions of past abuse, Slow Burn, slightly graphic but not too detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Blake has made so many mistakes in her life, too many to count. But the biggest was letting Adam make her choose between himself and Yang, her best friend.  Left with no one and no where to go, Blake runs away across the country to the one person who stands a chance of forgiving her, hoping to escape the hell she left behind.





	Running Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thank you to all the members of the RWBY content creators server for encouraging me and helping to motivate me to finish this monster of a work! Also I sincerely apologize for the bad geography, I'm Canadian and have no idea how the US works. Cheers and happy reading. Come talk to me at Coffeeskater on tumblr! 
> 
> Also I wrote the majority of the fic to this album and I can't recommend it enough: https://open.spotify.com/album/7AVvQhnDEUidKyJsXmQ7ju
> 
> Loose collection of inspiration for this fic can be found here: http://coffeeskater.tumblr.com/post/168815798860/for-those-who-were-curious-loose-collection-of
> 
> Edit: thank you to everyone especially RealTerminal for pointing out some big errors and plot holes. Fic new and improved.

Blake sat counting her mistakes as the scenery whipped past. She’d made so many, small and big but mostly big. She sighed, letting her chin hit her chest as the train clattered along. She’d been lucky enough to get her own box car this time. The last train she’d taken had a group of homeless men in it and Blake, still bruised and painfully aware and fearful of men had spent the entire ride tense and wary, one hand on her guitar case and the other tucked into her pocket, gripping a knife hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. That’d been during the trip from Nashville to Atlanta.

 Pulling a tattered map from her pocket Blake look down at it and traced the little red line that showed the trip she’d taken, the little line in pencil showing what she had left to travel. In red Seattle was circled. It was where this whole trip had started. From there the line traced down to Portland. It had rained the whole week Blake had spent there.  From Portland the red sharpie line continued down to San Francisco. It had been a pleasant enough city. Blake had made enough money from busking to go to a little sea side pub and get fresh fish. It was the best meal she’d had in years. She’d left San Francisco for Los Angeles. She’d been in an out, eager to avoid one of the biggest cities in the country. She was wary of crowds despite the safety they brought. Strength in numbers after all. She’d left L.A for Vegas. She’d spent a few days there, busking along the strip and running from cops. She’d made a decent amount from the three days she’d been there. 100 dollars was a lot when you’re used to working with 5 or less. Her next stop had been Denver. The city was grimy and busy and Blake had hated the two days she’d been forced to spend there. Kansas City had been next and Blake had loved watching the wheat fields fly past, nothing but gold and blue.  She’d made a mistake then, hopping onto a train bound for Chicago and not Nashville and by the time she’d realized it’d been too late. Arriving in Chicago was frustrating and Blake had to waste a couple days busking at train stations and outside bars, her cache from Vegas all used up. Next had been the slow and boring journey to Indianapolis and the even duller trip to Nashville. Finally back on track she’d wasted no time jumping a train to Atlanta. After the tense trip with the homeless men Blake had spent a day in Atlanta, busking again and relying on the kindness of strangers. With a few extra bucks in her pocket Blake had caught a train to Charlotte.  In Charlotte she’d met an incredibly kind older woman who’d taken her in for the night and given her a hot meal. That night Blake struggled not to cry into the fresh linen laid out on the guest bed for her. When she’d left in the morning the woman had wished her luck and asked where she was headed. Blake told her the truth when she answered Boston.

Because Yang had moved to Boston two years ago.

The red line ended at Philadelphia. Blake would draw the line from there to New York when she arrived. Her journey was almost complete and Blake prayed to any god that would listen that when she finally got to Boston she would find Yang and that Yang would listen to her. That’s all Blake could ask of her anymore, after everything she’d done. After all she’d done to her, everything she’d cost Yang.

The train lurched and Blake slammed her hand into the steel door to stop herself from falling out. Pulling her legs back into the car she scooted back and crossed her legs and pulled her guitar into her lap. These train rides are long and the cross country journey has been longer. Playing guitar was the only way to pass the time. The hours passed mindlessly as the train chugged its way along.

Blake didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep until the squeal of brakes woke her. A quick peak outside the door showed a train yard. She’s arrived in New York… she was almost there… fear and relief both struck her at once. Forcing herself to take a deep breath Blake gathered her map, stuffing in back into her pocket and slinging her guitar over her back. Waiting until the train was slow enough Blake jumped, landing hard and resisting her natural urge to roll. Once she was steady on her feet once more she ran in the opposite direction from the train. She’d have to avoid security looking for homeless and vagrants like herself. She’d almost been caught in Denver and the terror of staring at a flash light beam had been enough for her to take more extreme measures to avoid detection. Her plan for the remainder of the day would be to set up near grand central station or on a subway station and busk for dinner. Depending on how much she made she’d either find somewhere to sleep in central park or a hostel if the citizens were kind to her.

Six hours later Blake found herself ravenously eating a convenience store hot dog and drinking a warm tea. If she scrimped on food she’d have enough to stay in a hostel. Blake would take hunger over sleeping outdoors in the mid November air. She only had the clothes on her back which consisted of a beat up leather jacket and even more beat up jeans and fingerless gloves. They simply wouldn’t keep her warm enough. Hopefully she’d only have to stay one night. Everything hinged on the train schedule and her ability to sneak around the train yard.

Blake slept fitfully that night, her dreams full or red and gold, sharp words and the sound of sirens.

The next morning Blake woke early and went back to the train yard. She would spend half the day eaves dropping on staff to see if there was a train that would head into Boston. If she was lucky there would be and she would either follow the conductor or figure it out on her own. If there wasn’t a train or if she simply couldn’t find out, she would spend the last half of her day busking for dinner and a roof.

Fate decided to give her a break for the first time since she’d left Seattle.  Not more than an hour into her sneaking around she heard a man gruffly complaining to his companion as they sat next to each other smoking.

“I gotta had up to fuckin Boston Today. Fucking Leo forgot something or another, some bullshit paper work and now I gotta make the trip up in an hour.” His voice carried the typical New York accent.

“Ah, that aint so bad.” His companion replied, lighting a fresh cigarette.

“Maybe not on it’s own but I gotta take the shit tank.” His companion laughed at that, a deep rough chuckle.

“That does suck. That things practically falling apart, covered in fucking satanic symbols and shit. No wonder it’s bad luck.”

They kept talking but Blake was done listening. She had everything she needed. Sneaking off quietly at first until she was far enough away to break into a run, she darted off, eyes open for a train car covered in pentagrams. She found it easily enough. Now all she had to do was wait until it started to leave. After that it was as simple as getting in a box car on the same train and riding it to Boston.

Blake wasn’t left waiting long. The conductor she’d seen earlier walked by and she watched him get in a train before the car began to move. She ran alongside it, waiting until they’d almost left the train yard before hopping on the car. After that it was as simple as carefully making her way a few cars down to a box car. Climbing cautiously down the side and using her leg to crack the door open she found it almost full of metal crates. It wouldn’t be a comfortable ride but it would do. Depositing her guitar in and making sure the rattling wouldn’t knock it out of position Blake followed it, slipping inside before closing the door almost all the way. She was on her way to Boston, her final destination. It felt almost unreal, knowing soon enough she would be in the same city as Yang. It had taken her three weeks and nothing less than blood sweat and tears to be here now. Truth be told Blake wasn’t sure she was ready.

Hours later Blake slipped out of the box car, exhausted and sore from the bumpy ride. As soon as her feet hit the gravel she was off running. Her luck had apparently run out because no sooner had Blake started running she heard barks and growls behind her. Boston security it would seem, had dogs. She couldn’t afford to get caught. Not now. Spurred on by panic and determination Blake ran harder, pulling her hood up to obscure her face. Her guitar bounced against her back as she ran and absently Blake reached back and used one hand to hold it steady.

What felt like hours but only could have been minutes Blake managed to shake security by diving into a dumpster behind a McDonalds’s. Either the dogs lost the scent or security gave up, because five minutes passed with no barks or yells. Climbing out of the dumpster where she’d been sitting, clutching her guitar to her chest, Blake sighed and brushed herself off. There went the shower she’d taken in New York last night.

Glancing at the golden arches Blake bit her lip. She’d need wifi and a phone or computer to look up Yang. When she’d run away from Seattle all she’d found was that Yang was living in Boston now. She’d moved across the country to get away from them. _Not you and Adam_ her mind whispered to her darkly. _She ran away from you and you alone. Payback for all those times you ran from her._ Blake closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to push the thoughts from herself. She needed an address, a work place, something, anything that would tell her where to find Yang and after that all she could do was pray.

Deciding the McDonalds was her best bet Blake swallowed her pride and pushed open the glass doors. Inside was a man eating fries alone and further back two young women chatting and giggling. Deciding the women would be more sympathetic Blake forced herself to walk up to them and clear her throat.

The blonde one looked up, blue eyes curious as she looked her up and down. “Can we help you?” she asked kindly.

“I’m so sorry to bother you.” Blake began, acting sheepish and rubbing the back of her neck. “I just got here and I’m a little lost. My phone died on the trip here. Can I borrow yours to look up the address of where I’m supposed to meet my friend?” Blake lied while keeping her posture as open and honest as she could.

The women exchanged glances, the blonde’s companion eventually shrugging and pulling her phone out. “You can use mine but you’re going to sit next to me so I make sure you don’t run off with it.”

Blake nodded her consent and took a seat next to the woman with jet black hair and took the smart phone offered to her. It didn’t have a screen lock and Blake figured that contributed to the woman’s nervousness. Wasting no time Blake tapped on the internet icon and with a few taps had facebook open. Thankfully Yang didn’t keep her profile as private as she likely should as Blake quickly found the place she worked. Her workplace was listed as a pub named The Gold Dragon. Closing the tab she’d been using she handed the phone back to the woman and stood.

“Thank you so much.” She said, truly grateful.

“Your welcome.” the woman replied, her blonde friend nodding earnestly.

“You’ll be okay to get where you’re going?” the blonde asked. Blake nodded and gave them an awkward wave before turning and starting to walk out. Behind her she heard the blonde say “It’s in my nature Lena, I have to help people if they need it!”  Blake smiled to herself. The blonde reminded her of Yang.

The pub where Yang worked was almost across town. It was a beachside pub and just knowing that Blake could see why Yang worked there. She’d always loved the beach and the sun. It took most of the day to make her way across the city. It was a big and confusing place, the streets criss crossing and more than once Blake found herself back tracking.  Towards dusk however Blake stood across the street from The Gold Dragon. She’d done it. She’d actually done it. She’d run away, across the entire country to be here, mere meters between her and Yang.  And yet Blake couldn’t make herself go inside. Couldn’t make herself just walk in and look for that mane of blonde hair. She could barely breath thinking Yang was just across the street from her.

She’d come all this way for what? To beg her ex best friend to take her back? Beg her forgiveness? Tell her she’d been in love with her and only her all these years? Tell her that she’d barely escaped Adam and Seattle with her life? No. Blake had no right to come barging back into her life like that. Knew she had no right to ever seen Yang again. No right to the love and warmth Yang had always radiated. Tears filled Blake’s eyes and she darted down a side alley, walking quickly before breaking into a full run just to stop the sting of tears in her eyes. When she came to a stop she was gasping and sobbing, bent double and holding fast to a brick wall just to keep herself from falling over. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She was an idiot and she knew it. Yang would never forgive her, wouldn’t even let her speak before punching her square in the jaw. This had been a mistake. She’d come all this way for nothing.

Blake spent the night shivering and crying on a bench in a public park.

She spent her days busking at the train stations. It was slightly warmer on the train platforms, partially enclosed and constantly filled with the hustle and bustle of people on their way to work and school. Blake wondered how many would have to go home to an empty house. Wondered how many had no home. Wondered how many felt lost like her. She spent her nights skulking around The Gold Dragon. She told herself if she caught a glimpse of Yang and if she looked happy she’d go to the nearest pay phone and call Adam. She would accept her fate.

A week passed like this, days spent playing her guitar for strangers and hoping for the spare change in their pockets. Nights spent sitting on the fire escape of the building across from Yang’s pub and hoping for a sign of the woman.

It was a Friday morning almost 4 am when Blake tiredly climbed down from the fire escape. Another night spent waiting for a glimpse of gold gone. Blake hit the ground and her knees almost buckled. By now it was almost December and Blake was starting to get scared. She barely managed to keep warm, almost never getting more than an hour of sleep before being woken by something, usually someone yelling at her to scram. It was exhausting and Blake was starting to think of calling Adam. Surely he would take her back, keep her warm and protect her. Just like he always had. Blake was startled from her reverie by a loud bang and shouting.

A tall man was yelling, calling someone a whore. The someone in question became apparent very quickly when Yang stepped out the side door of the building. Even from across the street she could tell Yang was mad. The man called Yang a few more choice slurs before she quickly took three steps forward and slammed her fist into his face. He crumpled like a rag doll. Yang bent down and presumably said something to him because he quickly got up and ran off. Yang straightened and looked up at the sky, all the fight visibly draining from her. Before she could make a choice one way or another Blake found her feet carrying her across the street. Fear and panic all roared to life in her chest. This was a mistake, this was a horrible idea. What was she hoping to achieve? Blake had just made her mind up to turn and run, consequences be damned when Yang rolled her neck. The instant she caught sight of her she stiffened, bring her fists up.

“Damn it, I told Tristan that his homophobic ass wasn’t welcome in my bar. If you want to fight about it I’ll gladly punch your face in too.” Blake hesitated. It was clear Yang hadn’t recognized her yet, she could turn around, walk away and Yang would never know. She’d just think she’d been one of this Tristan guys friends.

Blake made her choice.

Taking a small step forward Blake reached up with trembling hands and pulled her hood down. All at once Yang seemed to realize who she was. Her jaw slackened and her fists dropped to her sides. The fight drained right out of her and they were left staring at each other. Yang in disbelief and Blake in fear.

“Hi Yang” Blake said weakly, her voice breaking over Yang’s name. She hadn’t said it out loud in years.

“Blake?” Yang asked, clearly still in shock. “Blake? Is that…is it really you?”  She could only nod in response and clench her fists at her side. For a long, long moment neither one said anything and Blake was scared Yang was figuring out where to hit her first.

Yang strode forward, steps confident and Blake squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face to the side, ready for the punch that was sure to come. “God Blake, what did he do to you?” Yang whispered just before she felt fingers slide along her cheek, cupping the side of her face before being pulled into a warm hug. Yang was hugging her. Yang was hugging her close, one hand on the back of her head and the other wrapped securely around her waist.

“Y-Yang?” Blake stuttered, trying and failing to comprehend what was happening. “Yang? Yang?”

“shhh, It’s okay, I’ve got you now. You’re okay.” Yang soothed.

Why was Yang soothing her? She should hate her, should want to hit her and punish her. She should want to break her the same way she been broken. “Yang?” Blake whimpered one last time before breaking down completely, crumpling in Yang’s strong arms and shaking as tears ran down her cheeks.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. I’ve got you and no one’s gonna hurt you anymore.” The Old nickname is what finally pushed Blake over the edge. She sobbed loudly and clung to the strong back supporting her. Involuntarily a sound of sheer pain and misery burst forth from her lips and Yang knelt down on the ground, gathering Blake up into her lap and cradling her gently, rocking them both back and forth. Blake couldn’t seem to stop the pained whimpers and gasps, nor the low whine in her throat. Through it all Yang held her, rocked her back and forth and smoothed the hair from her face. Blake had spent a month imagining what her reunion would Yang would be like. Never in her wildest dream or most intimate fantasies had she imagined this. She had been expecting Yang’s hate, had prepared for her wrath, imagined the pain of a fist crossing her face and the taste of copper in her mouth. She’d been prepared for it. She hadn’t been ready for Yang’s comfort.

After what surely must have been half an hour later Blake quieted herself to small hiccups and trembles. “Atta girl.” Yang says softly. “Come on, your shaking like a leaf. Let’s get you inside.” Without much warning Yang then lifted her and cradled her to her own chest. It’s warm and Blake is too tired to even be embarrassed by the small gasp and squeak she lets out at being lifted. Yang walked back to the doors she’d seen her exit before and with an impressive show of dexterity managed to pull it open with her foot and slips inside. It’s warm inside and the light is orange and soft. Even though her eye had healed two weeks ago Blake feels like her eyes are bruised and grainy from all her tears and the light is gentle and unobtrusive.

Yang, instead of walking into what must be the bar turned and carried her up a flight of steps. At the top was a short hallway and two doors, one black and the other what looks like was once white but now is stained and battered. Yang carried her through the black door and kicked it shut behind her. It became apparent very quickly that this is where Yang lives. The blonde carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. Exhaustedly Amber eyes blink lethargically before catching sight of the lavender eyes watching her with… tenderness in them? Her melt down had really taken it out of her, especially considering she had already been exhausted.

“Get some sleep Blake.” Yang said, kneeling at the side of the bed and unlacing her boots, taking them off and setting the neatly side by side next to her night stand. “You look like you really need it.” Blake didn’t say anything. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion, like her every movement took place in a bowl of jello. Yang then helped her under the covers and tucked her in. Blake wanted to ask her why she wastaking care of her, why she was acting like she didn’t ruin her life by breaking her arm, wanted to ask why Yang is acting like no time has passed and it’s a school night and Blake had once again worked herself too hard and has to be put to bed like a child. Most of all she wanted to ask why Yang doesn’t seem to hate her.

“Yang?” she managed to whisper, her voice rough and her throat raw.

“Yeah?” She replied, halting at the door frame and turning back to face her.

“Hate me?” Blake asked weakly, too tired and in far too much pain to be more coherent right now.

“No. Never.” Yang answered swiftly, with such conviction and strength in her voice that Blake couldn’t even think to argue with her. Dimly in the back of her mind she was sure that would change in the morning but for now she was content with the answer.

“Ok.” Blake murmered around a yawn. She was asleep within minutes. Yang hovered in the door frame for a few moments before shaking her head and closing the door behind her.

“God Blake. What the fuck has Adam Taurus done to you?” Yang mused out loud before heading into the kitchen to make herself some cereal for dinner before she crashed on her couch.

~

The next day Blake didn’t wake up until well into the afternoon. She was warm and cuddly here in this bed and nothing is going to make her leave it. She’d just started dozing back off when last night’s memories trickled back in and Blake shot up in bed. She’d finally gone to Yang last night, after four years apart and the first thing she’d done was break down and blubber all over her like a child. Blake slumped forward and holds her head in her hands. God, she’d made such a mess of things already. When didn’t she make a mess of things? Blake lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. Despite the events of last night she couldn’t deny that last night had probably been the best sleep she’d had in what must have been years. Looking around the room Blake could see little hints of Yangs life. On her nightstand was a photo of her and her sister. Ruby looked so much older in it and Blake figured it had to have been taken somewhat recently. Both of them were smiling at the camera and Yang had an arm slung around Ruby’s shoulders, pulling into her side while Ruby seemed to be laughing. They looked so happy. Blake felt a pang in her chest thinking how different their lives had turned out from each other. There was a gym bag near the bedroom door and empty protein powder canisters lined up against the far wall. A desk was tucked into the far corner where sunlight spilled over it and the mess of papers and notebooks piled on it. The whole room was painted a light yellow and the whole place screamed Yang.

 Knowing she couldn’t put off her confrontation with Yang any longer, Blake slid out of bed and found her battered jacket folded and resting on top of a cluttered dresser. Her boots sat next to the nightstand and Blake pulled both items back on before pushing the bedroom door open a crack. Peering out she couldn’t see much from her limited angle. Pushing the door open further reveal Yang, sprawled on her back on her couch, snoring lightly while her right arm, the one with the tattoo sleeve on it twitched and moved frequently. Blake had known Yang had gotten a sleeve. Yangs profile picture on facebook had been her flexing and smirking after all.

Curiosity got the better of her and slowly she crept forward to get a closer look. Around Yangs bicep a dragon was wrapped, soaring through clouds. The dragon was yellow, unsurprisingly. It curled around a symbol Blake didn’t immediately recognized but when she did it almost made her choke. It was the symbol Yang hand drawn back in high school. She’d drawn one for herself, Blake, Ruby and eventually Weiss. She’d called them team RWBY and vowed they’d be best friends forever. Blake couldn’t help but reach out and stroke the dark ink. Yang had remembered? More than that she’d gotten it inked on her body, something permanent? It made Blake question everything she’d come to expect from Yang and her insane trip out here. Her fingers trailing down to Yangs forearm she found a vibrant burst of color.  Vines crawled along, snaring the symbol Yang had made for herself as well as Ruby’s. Weiss’ hung from a thorn. Flowers bloomed along the body of the vines. It was beautiful.

“Do you like it?” Yang asked, voice rough with sleep as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her other hand. Blake hadn’t realized she’d woken and startled backwards, trying to stand and back away at the same time. Her ankle caught on her coffee table and she began to fall backwards with an embarrassing yelp. Yang however moved lightning fast and pushed forward, catching Blake’s wrist and pulling her back upright. “Careful.” Yang said with a small smile and a twinkle in her eye. “That’s the only table I have.”

“Sorry.” Blake muttered slowly pulling away from Yang’s now lax grip.

“Don’t be. It’s alright.” Yang sat up and stretched her arms above her head before pulling her phone out from under the couch pillows. “Oh jeez it’s only 3 in the afternoon?” She said with a slight sigh.

“Only?” Blake couldn’t stop herself from asking. Yang smiled again and stood, stretching her legs out as she did so.

“Being a bartender has you working odd hours. We open at nine and close at three.  I’m usually not up until 7:30 at the earliest.” Yang seemed to cock her head in thought for a moment. “Which now that I think about it is kind of a sucky time to wake up, AM or PM.” Yang smiled again and brushed past her to head into the kitchen. “Can I get you a tea? I think I have some Orange Peko left still.” Blake blushed as Yang busied herself putting the kettle on and starting her coffee maker, presumably for her own hot drink. It was both sobering and heartwarming that Yang still remembered her favourite tea.

“Uhm... Yes. Thank you.” Blake said softly, taking a seat at the island and watched Yang go about making their drinks as well as some eggs and bacon. They said nothing, Blake simply watching Yang, unable to speak. What would she say? Sorry for showing up out of nowhere and passing out in your bed? Sorry for abandoning you four years ago? Blake it turned out, didn’t need to say anything. Yang slide a plate full of eggs and bacon across the counter top to her and set a warm mug of tea down next to the plate before taking a seat across from her.

“So what brings you here?” Yang asked, lilac eyes locked onto hers, head tilted in curiosity. This was it. Blake had known it was coming but she hadn’t been able to think of a single thing to say during the entire painful and slow trip here.

“Uhm…” Blake stuttered, pushing some eggs around her plate. Yang didn’t say anything, simply waited patiently for Blake to speak. Every time Blake looked up and tried to speak Yang gave her a gentle smile to encourage her and every time Blake couldn’t choke the words out. The meal passed in silence and eventually Yang had finished and stood, putting her plate in the sink. She reached for the tap and before she could turn it on Blake finally spoke. “He almost killed me.” She blurted, resisting the urge to clap her hands over her mouth. Yang stiffened, shoulders tensing but she didn’t turn around.

“I finally left because... because I came home one night and I had gotten a bruise on my neck at work, I don’t even remember what from. It was so small and insignificant but Adam…” Blake trailed off, mentally transported back to the small and seedy apartment she’d shared with her now ex-boyfriend in Seattle. “Adam thought I’d cheated on him. I remember yelling and I remember trying to calm him down. It’s all blurry now but I remember him hitting me, calling me a whore and a slut. He didn’t stop. Usually once he’d made me bleed he’d stop. But he didn’t that night. I remember laying on the kitchen floor and wondering how hard it was going to be to get the blood out of the cracks between the tile. My mouth was full of blood and my right eye was already sealed shut with how bad the bruising was. I think he might have stabbed me. I don’t really remember, everything hurt and I felt like if I just laid there he’d eventually get bored and go to the bar. I was just thinking about getting up to clean up… Clean up my own blood.” Blake had to pause and take a deep breath, grabbing and twisting her shirt up in her hands. Yang finally turned around, face unreadable as she slid back onto the stool she’d previously sat at in front of Blake. The words wouldn’t stop coming. It was the first and only time Blake spoke of what Adam had done, what he’d become. No Blake thought, revealed what he’d always been and what Blake had been blind to all these years.

“I had just gotten to my feet and threw up in the sink when I heard the click of his gun. I remember being cold. I just froze. He said something and when I turned around he pressed it between my eyes. He was talking but I couldn’t hear him. All I could think about was getting away, running away and never coming back. He cocked it and I closed my eyes. I didn’t open them until the door slammed closed. He’d left. I didn’t think Yang. I just ran out the door. I didn’t take anything except my guitar and my wallet, I just ran and kept running until I couldn’t anymore. When I stopped I didn’t know where I was. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know anything except that if I went back I wouldn’t be lucky next time. If I went back I would die.” Blake had to stop again, tears filling her eyes, her throat tight as she told Yang what she’d know all along. “You were right Yang. Adam was…is a monster. He never loved me he just loved the control he had over me.” Blake rubbed her eye with one hand and jerked when her other hand was covered with Yang’s significantly warmer one. It was a simple gesture, so small but so comforting the truth just spilled from her lip. “Mom died three years ago… breast cancer. Dad followed her a couple months later. I... I didn’t have anyone. I didn’t know what to do until I saw some girl, she was laughing and walking with her friends and for a moment I thought it was you. Then I knew... The only person left was you. You were the only person who’d ever cared for me and I let him… I let him ruin your life and I let him break you and I let him make me choose between you and… and god I don’t regret anything more than choosing him. But you were the only person who’d even look at me again so I ran here, all the way across the country hiding in freight trains just to tell you I was wrong and how…” Blake was crying harder than she ever had now, struggling to get the words out. “How you were right the whole time. He just wanted to control me. He just wanted to crush me and I know he wanted to kill me that night, he just wouldn’t get away with it and if I hadn’t run away I’d be dead by now.” Blake finally crumbled, curling in on herself to try and calm down.

Without a word Yang slide off the stool and came around the island and pulled Blake into her strong embrace. Blake shifted and wrapped her own arms around the blonde, sobbing into her shoulder. She’d thought she was done crying about all this but apparently not. Wordlessly Yang held her and kissed the top of her head. It was the warmest and safest Blake had felt in forever. Blake wasn’t sure how long Yang held her but when she pulled away her eyes were dry. “Yang, I am so sorry for everything. For letting Adam break your arm and ruining your life and for not listening to you when you told me he was no good and abusive.” Yang stroked the hair from her face.

“It’s okay. After that story I’m just glad you’re alive.” Blake sniffled and took the tissue Yang offered to wipe her eyes.

“You’re just going to forgive me? Like that?” Blake asked, voice soft.

Yang sighed and rubbed her arm, the right Blake noted. “I mean there was never anything to forgive Blake. Are we done talking about this? Absolutely not. So far you’ve done all the talking and that’s okay, but were not done by any measure.” Blake nodded. She’d expected as much. “But for now I have to get down to the bar and finish what I didn’t last night. You’re welcome to stay here. Or you could go to the New England Aquarium. It’s really nice and I know how much you loved visiting the one in Vancouver. It’s not too far, you can probably walk.

“Your boss called you in this early?” Blake questioned, trying to ignore the fact that apparently Yang still knew her as well as she did back in high school.

Yang laughed at that and flashed Blake a brilliant grin. “Blake baby, you’re smarter than this.” Blake simply cocked her head, not understanding what Yang was implying and blushing at the nickname that had only ever sounded right coming from Yang’s lips. “In case the fact that I live upstairs didn’t give it away, I don’t just work at the bar Blake. I own it.” Blake tried and failed to keep the surprise off her face while Yang simply laughed and pulled on a brown leather jacket. “Help yourself to anything you need Blake. Food’s in the kitchen, Netflix on the Xbox and unless I’m wrong there should be a wad of twenties in the top left had drawer of my desk. Take whatever you need…Just...” Yang paused, hand on the doorknob turning slightly she gave Blake a strained smile. “Just please be here when I get back?” Yang asked, sounding vulnerable. It broke Blake’s heart a little but deep down she knew she deserved Yang’s mistrust. She had run away from her almost half a dozen times by now after all. Blake choose not to dwell on the irony that she’d also run all the way across the country to find her again.

“I promise.” Blake replied and Yang light right back up like a Christmas tree.

“Okay good. Uhm, I’ll see you after work then. Feel free to come down and get a drink if you want.” Yang added with a nod as if to assure herself before she was gone, the door closing behind her.

Blake was left alone in Yang’s apartment with a lot of time and a lot of jumbled thoughts to unscramble.

Blake spent the day in Yang’s apartment. It was warm and safe, a welcome change from the past months hardships. She noodled on her guitar for the rest of the afternoon and in early evening finally convinced herself that Yang wouldn’t mind if she made herself something. Despite Yang giving her free access to pretty much everything in her apartment it was still difficult to actually use what had been freely offered. Blake pulled the fridge open and hesitated. Despite Yang offering Blake still felt like she needed to ask. Besides, Yang had also told her to come down for a drink if she wanted. It wouldn’t be the worst idea to slip downstairs and find Yang and ask. With her mind made up Blake left the apartment to venture downstairs.

As soon as the door opened Blake was hit by a wall of noise. People were yelling and laughing and from the sounds of it just generally having a good time. Yang must have her Apartment sound proofed because it had been dead quiet inside. Blake had to ignore the instinctual need to pull her hood up to hide her face. Going down the stairs she took a left and entered the bar. There were booths against all the walls and a foosball and pool table tucked in the back.  Tall circular tables were placed strategically around and waitresses bustled around, taking orders and serving drinks. A few neon signs hung on the walls but the best one hung behind the bar. A neon yellow dragon holding two mugs of beer sat on top of the words ‘Gold Dragon’ Blake smiled when she saw it. It was very Yang.

Slipping through the crowd Blake made her way to the bar and sat on a free stool, eying the bottles of liquor Yang had sitting on glass shelves. The blonde herself emerged through a pair of swinging doors holding two plates full of food. She placed them in front of two men to her left and smiled wide when she caught sight of Blake. She made her way and leaned over the bar, both palms flat and firm on the wood bar top.

“I’m surprised, I didn’t really think you’d come down here. I know this isn’t your scene. Too loud and all.” Yang said waving her hand vaguely to indicate the bar. Blake shrugged and tugged her jacket a little closer.

“I know you said I could help myself to anything but it didn’t feel right to just take food from you without asking.” Blake explained.

“Hungry?” Yang asked.

“Yeah.” Blake replied. “I was just going to ask if you’d mind if I made myself a sandwich.”

Yang scoffed and pushed away from the bar, waving her hand dismissively. “Forget that, since you’re down here you might as well get something from the kitchen. Jaune makes a stunning baked fish.”

“Yang I…”

“Can’t afford it. I figured. This one’s on the house. Consider it a welcome back from hell present.” Yang said, shooting her a wink. “Besides, I haven’t had dinner, or lunch or whatever yet so it wouldn’t kill me to take ten minutes to grab a bite as well.”

Blake blushed but didn’t fight her on it. Once Yang got something into her head she wouldn’t let it go. “Okay. Baked fish sounds amazing.”

“Perfect!” Yang said, clapping her hands together. “I’ll be right back out once the foods done.” Yang disappeared back into the kitchen and Blake sat people watching while she waited. It seemed like the vast majority of Yang’s clients were college students due to the general age group in the bar. Every group she saw was people in the early to mid-twenties. It made Blake smile to know that Yang was clearly doing well for herself. _She would be doing much better if you hadn’t been in her life_ the dark voice in her head hissed. Blake shook her head, desperate to shake the thoughts away. _. She could have gone to college on a full ride if you hadn’t been there to mess everything up. She could have gone so much farther than this._

Blake was startled out of her thought when Yang nudged her, violet eyes staring at her in curiosity. “You okay there Blake?” she asked. When had she gotten there? And what was that heavenly smell? Glancing down Blake couldn’t stop her mouth from watering at the sight of a perfectly baked cod sitting in front of her. Yang’s burger and fries smelled equally as good.

“Oh my god this smells amazing.” Blake replied. Yang frowned but let it go. There would be plenty of time to talk. Besides, the way Blake was eyeing that fish it looked like she hadn’t eaten a real meal in days. For all she knew, she hadn’t.

“Dig in.” Yang said, picking up her burger and taking a sizable bite. Blake wasted no time. The fish and the side salad were both gone before Yang had even finished her burger. Yang pushed her plate towards her companion. “Have some fires.” She offered. Blake looked uncertain but Yang simply swallowed and pushed the plate even closer. “It’s fine, I never finish my fries anyway.” It was a lie. Yang wasn’t one to brag but she was convinced her pub served the best food in all of north Boston and whenever she did actually get to eat her own food she usually ordered a double serving. Without further prompting Blake tucked into the fries as well. Before long they were both full and one of Yang’s waitresses came by and took the plates with a smile. Yang smiled back and Blake felt something twinge in her chest. She wasn’t stupid, she knew she was jealous but she also knew she had no right to be so she forced herself to keep a neutral face, hiding the slight downturn of her lips behind her napkin, pretending to wipe away crumbs.

“That was the best meal I’ve had in I don’t know how long.” Blake said. “Your chef is amazing.”

Yang laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell him so.” She stood and stretched herself. “Your welcome to stay longer but I’ve got to get back behind the bar.” Blake nodded. And stood from the stool, she was warm and full and feeling a lot all at once. Sitting on Yang’s fire escape and playing the guitar sounded really nice right about now.  “Oh and Blake?” Yang called just as Blake had reached the steps to the upstairs. When their eyes met Yang smirked. “Feel free to have anything in the fridge.” Blake shook her head but smiled and Yang barked a laugh before moving back behind the bar.

~

When four am rolled around and Yang was finally done with work she tiredly threw the last garbage bag into the dumpster and dusted her hands off. She took a deep breath of the cold air and leant up against the brick wall of her building, not quite ready to head back inside. The sounds of the city were calming and if Yang listened just right she could hear the crashing of waves. Yang was about to head inside when soft guitar chords floated down to her. Cocking her head Yang listened. Whoever it was, they were playing something soft and sad. After a moment it struck Yang, and tilting her head back she could almost make out Blake, sitting on the fire escape, beat up guitar in hand playing softly.

The song was slow and Yang could feel the heartache in every strum.  Blake had a lot of reasons to be sad, miserable even but something felt off about this song. She listened to Blake play awhile longer before the song trailed off. She heard Blake sigh and set the guitar down. Figuring Blake was done playing Yang almost pushed the door open to head back inside when she heard the woman above her whispering. She knew she shouldn’t listen, knew she should just walk inside and talk to her like a regular person, but something held her there.

Straining to hear Yang could just make out what Blake was saying.

“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve her kindness, I don’t deserve her forgiveness.” Was Blake talking about her? _Of course she is stupid, who else would she be talking about?_   “I ruined her life. I shouldn’t be here, maybe, maybe I should go back.” Panic gripped Yang’s heart. She’d know since the moment Blake had arrived she’d be dealing with massive amounts of guilt. She knew Blake blamed herself for her broken arm and putting a stop to her football career before it ever took off, but Yang never had. And stupidly Yang had thought Blake being here now meant she wouldn’t run any more. Without thinking Yang shoved her way into the building, hastily locking both doors before flying up the stairs.

She had to stop Blake from running away again no matter what.

~

Blake was just climbing back inside when Yang burst through the front door. Startled she almost dropped her guitar, managing to catch it with her foot at the last second. “Y-Yang? What’s wrong?” Yang didn’t say anything, simply closed the door behind her before she strode forward, grabbing Blake’s face in her hands and pining their gazes together. “Yang?” Blake asked again, anxiety creeping its way up her spine.

“Don’t.” Yang whispered roughly.

“What? Don’t what?” Blake replied, confused and more than a little scared of Yang’s behavior.

“Don’t run away again. Don’t go back to him just because you feel guilty. Don’t run away because you think it’s the price you have to pay.” The realization that Yang had overheard her talking to herself on the fire escape slammed into her like a freight train.

“Yang, don’t…don’t do this.” Blake protested weakly, trying to back away. Yang followed, step for step and soon Blake found herself pressed against the wall, chest to chest with the taller woman.

“Don’t do what Blake?” she shot back, her grip on her face tightening just slightly before relaxing again. “Don’t keep you from running back to a man who’ll kill you the second he sees you again? Your words, not mine.” Yang whispered, her voice low and harsh with some emotion Blake couldn’t identify.

“Yang-“

“No, you’re done talking. You had your turn now it’s mine.” Yang cut her off, voice gaining some of its strength and volume back. “I know you think I moved here to get away from you. I’ll openly admit that I can see how it would look like that. But I didn’t Blake, I came here for Ruby. She got accepted to M.I.T, fucking M.I.T Blake. I was so proud of her and so worried. I couldn’t just let her leave all on her own. And she didn’t want to. It was just bad timing. I Know Adam made you choose between us and I know you chose him but if you think for even a single second I wouldn’t have fought for you then you’re dead wrong. I spent the first eight months here miserable, wondering if I made the right choice, if I’d left you to die. I tortured myself imagining what he was doing to you. I had nightmare of him hurting you. You know what I never had nightmares about?” Blake shook her head, too scared and throat far too thick to speak. “I never had a nightmare about him breaking my arm.” Yang whispered, Lilac eyes begin to water. It only made Blake’s own copy hers. “Yeah it cost me my scholarships and yeah it cost me what could have been an amazing career in the NFL but you know what? I don’t regret it for even a second. I did it to protect you and that is more important than some stupid sport.”

Yang chuckled darkly, pressing impossibly closer and stroking Blake’s face with the back of her left hand, eyes tracing all the scars Blake knew littered her skin. “The truth is I’m not in college now because I don’t want to be. My uncle bought me this shit pit of a bar for my 21st birthday and I turned it into this… this amazing thing all on my own. I found something else to love and I’m happy here. I love what my life turned out to be Blake. The only thing that could have made any of it better was having you here and now you are. Blake, I won’t lose you to that psycho again. I can’t let you go back to him. I can’t make you stay here, I can’t make you chose me this time but I’ll break every bone in my body before watching you just walk back to him.” Blake was openly crying now, tears silently streaking their way down her cheeks only to be wiped away but Yang’s thumbs sweeping across her face.

“Blake, I know how much guilt you must be carrying, over everything that happened, I know you think you should drop to your knees and beg my forgiveness. But Blake, baby, there is nothing _to_ forgive. I put myself between you two because I wanted to, I put myself in that situation because I couldn’t listen to your screams of pain for one more second. I charged in recklessly and paid the price for it. There is no one to Blame but Adam and maybe my own recklessness. You owe me nothing. Blake, I know it seems impossible but you need to forgive yourself. You’re one of his victims too.” Blake couldn’t stop herself from sobbing and burying her face in the crook of Yang’s neck, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and clinging so hard she’d fear she was hurting Yang if she didn’t know her as well as she did.

“Blake, I did what I did because I loved you then and I’d do it again in a heartbeat because I still love you now. I never stopped loving you, thinking about you or worrying and wondering if I did the right thing by giving you space to figure things out on your own. Blake, hearing you almost died I wanted to fly to Seattle and kill Adam Taurus with my bare hands. I always have and always will protect you, no matter the cost. No price is too high, not even my life.” They were both crying now, clinging to each other and rocking unsteadily in place until Yang pressed them back into the wall to gain some stability.

“I love you, I love you too. I love you I was so blind and too stupid to see it. I love you Yang. I love you, please, please don’t leave me.”

Yang held her tighter, now pressing sloppy kisses to her temple, her jaw and cheek. “I won’t, I’m never going to leave you again. I’m yours forever. I promise Blake baby, I’m never going anywhere ever again.” They stood there, clinging and crying into each other’s shoulder. It was liberating, having everything said, having it all out in the open.  Blake felt like her entire world was slotting into place. The guilt she’d carried for so long no longer felt like a noose around her neck. She couldn’t just let go of her guilt and pain just like that but at least it no longer felt like the floor would drop out from underneath her at any moment and strangle her to death. And Yang, Yang _loved her_. Had loved her all these years just like Blake had. In a better life maybe they could have had a normal life, could have been spared all the pain and grief Adam brought with him everywhere he went. In a better life, but this is what they had and just knowing Yang loved her made everything almost seem worth it.

Eventually they both calmed down, eyes dry and they continued to lean against the wall, holding each loosely, no longer afraid.  Slowly, Yang pulled away, her palms sliding from Blake’s hips up to her shoulders and back down to her hands, tangling their fingers together. “I don’t know about you but that’s just about enough emotion to last me for the next month at least.” Blake let out a watery laugh and Yang smiled back, small and soft. That smile had always been just for her.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready to sleep for the next day and a half.”

“C’mon, bed time.” Yang kept their fingers laced as she led them to the bedroom. Once inside Yang rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a yellow tank top for herself and handed Blake a soft looking t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants.  “I don’t know about you, but I don’ really feel like sleeping alone.” Yang said softly, like she was embarrassed to say it.

“Me either.” Blake replied, shocked at how easy it was to admit out loud. Then again, things with Yang had always been comfortable. She’d always had a degree of ease with the blonde she never had with anyone else. They changed quickly before crawling into bed. They came together like they had done this every night for the past four years. Yang easily slotted in place behind Blake, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other tucked under the pillow supporting their heads. As soon as her head hit the Pillow Blake was drowsy. In her half asleep state Blake almost missed the soft kiss pressed to the top of head and the whispered ‘I love you’

“I love you too.” Blake murmured, squeezing the hand resting on her stomach. “I think I always have.” She said around a yawn. Things with Yang were just easy and as she fell asleep Blake marveled how Yang’s embrace felt warm and safe, protective whereas this position with Adam had always been about possession and power. Blake fell asleep with a smile tugging at her lips and she dreamed of sunflowers and open wheat fields.

~

The next morning Blake woke slowly. Yang was snoring away behind her, still holding her tightly. It was a really nice thing to wake up to Blake mused. She could have stayed there all morning, and likely would have if her growling stomach didn’t force her out of bed to get something to eat. Carefully lifting Yang’s arm Blake slipped out from her hold and stretched. Looking out the window she noticed it had snowed during the night. Fat snowflakes were softly falling and Blake watched mesmerized for a few moments. She could be out in that, freezing to death and desperate had Yang not been Yang and accepted her back into her life.

Moving into the kitchen and gently shutting the bedroom door behind her Blake pulled eggs, bacon and a loaf of bread out. She was going to make breakfast for both Yang and herself. Yang’s kitchen was small but not cramped and as Blake bustled about she couldn’t help but think back on last night. Yang had never blamed her. It was almost impossible to wrap her brain around that. Blake had spent so long blaming herself it was an almost empty feeling to realize she couldn’t do that anymore. Last night had been almost as emotional as the morning and Blake wasn’t sure she could handle another serious talk that ended with one or both of them crying again. It felt almost odd. After four years Blake was finally free. Free from Adam, free from the guilt she’d carried for so long. She was even free from wondering if Yang would give her a second chance. Not only had Yang given her another chance, but she loved her.

Blake blushed, thinking about the sloppy love confessions sobbed out into each other’s skin the night before. It almost didn’t feel real. Sure, Blake had loved Adam in the beginning, but that wore off fast and by the Time Blake realized where her true feelings lay it had been too late. She’d been too caught up in Adams web and he’d realized far sooner. Looking back on it now it was likely he orchestrated the whole incident when he’d broken Yang and made her choose.  Blake closed her eyes, mind wandering back to that night.

_It had been unusually warm for April and Blake was grateful. Yang had asked her to come to this game, had almost begged her. “Blake the scouts are gonna be there tonight! I need you there! You’re my good luck charm!” She’d said it with a grin and an endearing little shimmy of her shoulders and hips, probably in an effort to look like a puppy along with the big puppy dog eyes she was currently beaming at Blake hopefully. She’d cheered when Blake had agreed.  Which is why Blake found herself currently freezing her butt off in the cold October air sitting in the bleachers of her school’s football stadium. She’d managed to convince Adam to let her come tonight and it’d been a relief. She loved being with him and spending time with him but lately it’d gotten almost ridiculous with how much time he wanted to spend with her. If she wasn’t asleep or in class, she was with Adam._

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear Blake though, as her phone vibrated with a text from the man himself. ‘_ **I need you to meet me by my locker** ’ _the text read._ _Blake sighed but stood, knowing it was better not to keep him waiting, if she did it would just lead to an argument. Stepping carefully down the steps Blake made her way into the school and took a sharp left. Adam’s locker was near the locker rooms and it was one of the worst places to have a locker in Blake opinion._

_He was leaning casually against the row of lockers across from the women’s locker room and as soon as he saw her he pushed off and stalked towards her with a dark look in his eyes and Blake stopped in her tracks. “Adam? Is something wrong?”_

_“What the hell is this?” he whispered harshly, waving his phone around._  
  


_“What’s what?” Blake asked, only to have him shove his phone in her face. A screenshot of her text conversation with Yang from earlier that day displayed on it._

_“Are you fucking cheating on me?” Adam demanded, grabbing Blake’s arm harshly._

_“Ow, Adam you’re hurting me.” Blake gasped, trying to pull her arm back. It only made him angrier._

_“Are you serious Blake? You’re fucking cheating on me?”_

_“No! Who would I be cheating on you with?” she questioned, trying to get him to see reason, hoping it would calm him down. He simply shoved the phone in her face again as if that answered the question. Catching a glimpse of the screen Blake realized what part of the conversation he was fixating on.  She’d promised Yang she’d help her with her English class. Yang had responded with three heart emoji’s and the message ‘_ **I love you so much your my hero** _’_

_“Adam, she just meant it as a friends, I’m not cheating on you with Yang.”_

_“Bullshit!” Adam shouted, back handing Blake with her right hand while his left kept his tight grip on her arm. Blake couldn’t stop herself from crying out at the sudden sharp pain._

_“A-Adam?” Blake stuttered, holding her cheek._

_“You filthy slut! You belong to me and me alone! How dare you go around sleeping with the slobbering2 blonde Labrador!” He slapped her again and again, Blake couldn’t stop herself from crying out. Suddenly he shoved her away from himself and Blake hit the lockers with a bang before sliding down them cradling her sore arm to her chest. “How could you do this to me?” Adam growled, kicking the locker right next to Blake head hard._

_Blake couldn’t stop the scream of fear the ripped its way out of her throat. “Shut up!” Adam yelled lashing out again, this time kicking Blake square in the chest. She crumpled like a paper bag, laying on her side and curling up to protect her face and chest._

_“Hey! Leave her alone!’ Yang shouted, causing Blake to uncurl and look up at the blonde, forcing her way between Adam and herself. Being denied access to Blake only made Adam angrier and he grabbed Yang, twisting his upper body and throwing her against the wall across the hall. Yang’s breath left her in a soft oof. She didn’t have time to recover because Adam charged at her, swinging for her head. Yang managed to catch his wrist and shove him back. They grappled, neither of them getting a good hit in as most of their energy went into keeping the other locked into place. Blake sat frozen, paralyzed with fear.  Her eyes locked with Yang and it was all Adam needed to gain the upper hand._

_With brutal precision he whirled and pressed Yang against the wall next to the women’s locker room and before either girl could react he’d forced Yang’s arm into the doorway and slammed the door shut on it. There was a sickening crack and Yang looked at her now broken arm, seeing the bone poking out of the skin. She didn’t even scream, just passed out. Adam panted and stepped back, staggering._

_“No… No... No... No!” Blake shouted, scrambling to her feet, trying to reach Yang, only to be stopped by Adam’s strong grip._

_“I had to baby, I had to, she was gonna hurt me, it was just self defense, I had to baby. Come one we have to go. We gotta go.” Blake went limp, feeling numb as her head filled with static. Adam took the opportunity to pick her up and run away._

_Later Blake would tell herself it was for the best. If she stayed away from Yang maybe Adam would too. Maybe if she kept her distance Adam wouldn’t hurt Yang again. It hurt, ignoring Yang’s questioning gaze and eventually Blake started avoiding her entirely. Adam told her he loved her and that they’d be together forever, so what was the loss of one friend?  It wasn’t like she didn’t still talk to Ruby and Weiss. (She didn’t, her fallout with Yang meant Ruby was glued to her sister’s side and Weiss went where Ruby did.) It was a mercy that Yang moved away almost the day after they graduated. Blake told herself it was worth it, after all Adam loved her and who else would love someone like her?_

Blake pulled herself out of her memories as the bacon started to fry. Flipping the strips over Blake tried to keep her thoughts on lighter subjects as she finished cooking breakfast. Yang wandered out of the bedroom, yawning and stretching just as Blake was pushing the eggs onto the plates.

“Good Morning.” She greeted.

Yang plopped herself on one of the island stools and smiled lazily. “You know, a girl could get used to this.” Yang said, resting her head on her folded arms.

“Don’t.” Blake chuckled. “Eggs and Bacon are about the extent of my culinary skills.” Yang laughed with her and gladly took the plate Blake pushed towards her. They ate in companionable silence, watching the snow fall lazily down from the orange streaked sky. Like the day before, both Yang and Blake had woken in the late afternoon which meant in winter the sun would soon be setting. “You’re ruining my circadian rhythms.” Blake teased, watching as Yang struggled not to choke on her food as she laughed.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll just quit my job and sell the bar, would that please you?” Yang said it with a smile, clearly teasing but Blake couldn’t help but tense up. Adam had been so controlling in the end, dictating where she worked, what hours were acceptable, even controlling when she could leave for work in the morning. Blake knew Yang meant it as a joke, but the sheer idea that Blake could do that to Yang? It put her on edge to say the least.

Yang noticed her mood shift and sat up straighter. “I’m sorry, did I say something?” she asked softly.

“No, it’s nothing, really.”

“Didn’t look like nothing.” Yang argued. Blake sighed and looked down at the crusts sitting on her plate.

“Nothing, just… Adam controlled where I could work, my hours…everything. I just... didn’t like the implication I’d do that to you.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not stupid. I get it Blake. He, well, it’s obvious to anyone with two eyes he did a number on you and I don’t just mean the beatings.” Yang said her hands gesturing vaguely as she talked. “He abused you for years Blake, you’re not going to be okay overnight just because a pretty girl from your past tells you they love you. You’re going to need to heal and that’s okay. I knew that as soon as I let you back into my life the other night.”

“When did you get so mature?” Blake said weakly, trying to ease the tension.

“I’m a bartender Blake, I’m practically an underpaid therapist.” Yang joked, eliciting a laugh from the other girl.  They fell back into silence as they finished breakfast and as Yang washed the dishes, insisting she do it since Blake cooked.

It wasn’t until they were both sitting at the island again, Yang with a mug of coffee in front of her and Blake with a cup of cold water.  “What happens now?” Yang whispered suddenly. She may has been exceptionally quiet but to Blake it was so loud in the silence that had settled around them.

“What...” Blake paused to clear her throat. “What do you mean?”

Yang lifted her eyes and locked them with nervous amber. “I mean what happens now? Are you going to stay here? In Boston I mean” Yang clarified, awkwardly rubbing her arm. “Are we… what are we?” Yang asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“What do you want to be?” Blake replied. It was a cop out and she knew it. But the honest truth was Blake was scared. She hadn’t been ready for this conversation. She knew what she wanted them to be, she just wasn’t sure Yang wanted the same.

Yang sighed and took a deep breath before lifting her eyes to meet Blake’s once more. “I want you to stay. Here. As in with me, in this apartment. Move in with me. You can work downstairs with me or I can get Qrow or Ruby to pull some strings and get you a job somewhere else. I never want to leave you again and I never want you to leave me. I want you-“ Yang paused and licked her lips and took another deep breath. “I want you to be my girlfriend. I Promise you Blake, whatever happens I’ll be there. For better or for worse and all that mushy stuff.” Yang blushed as she mentioned classic wedding vows and Blake’s cheeks pinked. “I’ll do anything to protect you. If Adam comes for you or if anyone else tries to hurt you I want to be there. I meant what I said last night. I love you. I have for a very long time but I never thought you did and knowing you feel the same… I can’t let you go again. I shouldn’t have the first time.”

In lieu of an answer Blake stood up and circled the island, stopping just in front of Yang and watched her eyes dart up and down, searching for some kind of sign. “Yes.” She whispered.

“Yes?” Yang repeated, eyes wide.

“Yes. I’ll move in with you. Yes I’ll be your girlfriend. And Maybe I’ll work at the bar with you.” Yang laughed. Blake cupped the blonde’s cheeks, watching as the blush spread across the bridge of her freckled nose. She couldn’t stop staring at pink lips. “Can I kiss you?” Blake breathed, eye briefly flicking up to violet.

“Please.” Blake didn’t hesitate, pushing up onto her tip toes and bringing their lips together. Yang wrapped her arms around her shoulders and back, pulling her into her body and tilting her head slightly, deepening the kiss. It was everything Blake could have ever hopped for. Kissing Yang was warm and soft. There were no fireworks, just an overwhelming sense of home and peace that washed over her.

When they broke apart Yang hands had ended up tangled in black hair that was greasier than Blake would have liked. Yang was smiling though, the soft small smile that’d always been just for Blake. It was mirrored on her own lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Yang admitted, looking at her with so much love and tenderness it was almost overwhelming.

“I bet I’ve wanted you to do it for longer.” Blake replied, muffled by Yang’s shoulder, having cuddled into her. Yang shook as she laughed but said nothing.

Blake could have stayed there forever but she was starting to feel self-conscious. As if Yang could read her mind she pulled away and ruffled her hair lightly. “I know the clothes you wore when you got here are the only ones you had so what do you say we head out and get you a new wardrobe? We can call it our first date?”

“Yang I can’t ask you to spend that much money on me.”

“Consider it a loan then. You can pay me back.” Blake considered it for a moment before nodding. “Okay! Good! Do you want to shower first? I’ll loan you some clean clothes. I think we’re close enough to the same size it shouldn’t be so bad, at least for today. “

“That would be wonderful.” They stood and Yang laced their fingers together, leading her back to the bedroom where she rummaged in her closet before producing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a yellow flannel. “These should do it. Showers through there, use whatever.”  Yang gave her the clothes and a quick kiss on her mouth and each cheek before gently pushing her into the bathroom.

Blake took her time, enjoying the hot water wash over her. It feel purifying, like it was washing away the past.

Once down with the shower she quickly dried off and changed into the clothes Yang had provided. They fit well enough and Yang eyed her appreciatively as she exited the bathroom. “You look good in my clothes. I take it back, you can just wear my things. I like seeing my girlfriend in my clothes.” Yang blushed and threw her damp towel and yang who laughed and caught it. She pulled her into another kiss as she went into the bathroom for her own shower.

By the time Yang was down in the shower Blake’s hair had mostly dried and Yang pulled a yellow beanie over her own hair to keep from freezing. “Ready to go?” Yang asked, pulling a pair of combat boots on.

“Yes.” They tangled their fingers together again as Yang lead her down the stairs.

“Hey Blake?” Yang said, stopping just in front of the glass doors. Blake hummed to indicate she’d heard her, burrowing deeper into the scarf Yang had lent her. “I’m really glad it was me you ran to.”

Blake couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, this was a doozy. This is the single longest piece I've ever written and wow is it ever a monster, I just got the idea into my mind and couldn't stop writing. I have no beta so all mistakes are me being a very worn out University student, if you see an error don't be shy and please point it out to me! Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate all the Kudos and comments make me a fuzzy and happy little burrito. Free cookies to all who leave reviews.
> 
> (And a free ficlet to anyone who can tell me which couple makes a cameo)


End file.
